Personal Hygiene
Walkthrough WARNING: Do not proceed with this quest until you have started The Opo-opo and I. *Upon completion of Even More Gullible's Travels you will be bathed in a scent from the Rafflesia flowers. This is a scent that Opo-Opos love but Mithra hate. To get rid of this scent, you start by talking to Gatih Mijurabi in M&P's Market in Kazham. She'll mention that you have to go stand under a hot spring somewhere "deep under the sea." *''Note:'' Although you can start this quest before The Opo-opo and I, if you ever plan to do The Opo-opo and I, do not get the scent washed off until you have started The Opo-opo and I. Otherwise you will need to get the scent reapplied later (See below). Once you have started that quest, the scent is no longer necessary. *The hot spring is in Korroloka Tunnel at G-9 of the 3rd Map on the right. If you enter from the Zeruhn Mines, head to point B to reach the third map. If you enter from the Eastern Altepa Desert, head to point C to reach the third map. *There are three Jammer Leeches guarding the waterfall. **The mobs are roughly level 60,they will aggro at level 85 and they link. **Leeches aggro sound and track via scent. Killing the Leeches is not required for the completion of the quest; they can be avoided by applying Sneak. **The leeches can be slept while you wait the 5 minutes as well(by you or someone outside of your party and kited to Zeruhn Mines zone. SCH/RDM does well with this using the JA to make SleepII and Gravit become -ga.) I stood in the furthest corner of the eastern spring and when sneak ran out, I just slept the leech (as 75RDM/37BLM). As long as you are out of range of the other leeches to link, this works wonderfully. *Stand under the waterfall for roughly five minutes. When you leave the waterfall, you will receive a message that tells you the scent has been removed. **Upon reaching the waterfall, there will be a message that goes: "The water in this spring is pleasant and tepid. This looks like a nice place to warm yourself up." **If you leave the waterfall too early, there will be a message that goes: "You are not warm enough yet. You will need to spend more time than that in the spring to get your body heated up." **When you have been under the waterfall for the required amount of time, when you walk away from the waterfall you will receive the message: "Your whole body is piping hot, and the smell of the Rafflesia pollen is gone!" *Return to Gatih Mijurabi in Kazham for completion of the quest and your reward of the Mithran Stone. Quest Completed Too Soon *If you complete this quest before starting The Opo-opo and I and need to reapply the scent, it is still possible to do so. After clearing the scent you may check all three flowers once per game day. It seems to be random but if you manage to get three nectar from checking the flowers, you'll have regained the scent. If you do not receive the nectar, you have not successfully acquired the scent. de:Körperpflege Category:Quests Category:Outlands Quests